masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Solik Vass
Delete Proposal The information here will end up being an almost word for word repeat of what will be in the appropriate walkthrough. Because of the very minor nature of this character, only appearing once, the information on him should really be covered in the walkthrough as it is better covered there to prevent unnecessary redundancy. Lancer1289 18:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Oppose. I fail to see the harm in having some redundancy (after all, the ME Wikia isn't paying for each page). Solik Vass is a quest-giver, and this article has a good bit of information. If we go about deleting every page for every minor character due to potential redundancy, that would mean deleted the pages for Lilihierax, Fai Dan], Ian Newstead, May O'Connell, Davin Reynolds, Macha Doyle, and the Presidium Groundskeeper, among others no doubt. TheUnknown285 18:40, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Oppose the deletion. I agree with TheUnknown285. This person gives a quest and is included in a quest, therefore, by the rules, the page has a right to stay. As TheUnknown285 quite rightly said, if you deleted him, who has the same content and relevancy as many other pages, then you would have to delete about a hundred other pages. Nooie 06:53, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Oppose as well. People can't just go around trying to delete every new character article that gets made, even if the character in question is really minor. We've got tons of minor character articles for ME1 and ME2 characters, and it's a double standard to start deleting pages for ME3 characters. Mr. Mittens 11:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :If those articles contain the same content as the mission/assignment they should be nominated for deletion. A wiki should be a place where content is covered and organized and not duplicated just to cover every conceivable topic. I see no reason why this page could not be redirected to the assignment page, therefore I support deletion. --silverstrike 12:42, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ::But this the beginning two paragraphs do not contain mission/assignment content, it is only the very last paragraph which is only 2 lines long. The article is sufficient enough to be a lone article. Oppose the deletion. Nooie 16:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Strongly oppose deletion. Articles like this are what makes the wiki so in depth and interesting because it covers characters like this. You cannot just delete all new characters, it ruins the enjoyment, interest and entertainment factor of this wiki, detracting from its intricate exploration and discussion of characters like this which make the Mass Effect universe so absolutely fascinating. By deleting this, you are effectively opposing the value of such characters, showing you fail to recognise how these factors contribute to the universe. Even if they could be included under an assignment, there is by far enough to say about the character, it is an interesting enough article, it does not detract from organisation, it in facts adds to the detail of the wiki. Deleting this article would detract value and interest from the wiki, therefore I STRONGLY oppose it. Jakeycous 16:56, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Strongly support deletion. Articles like this are extraneous to the wiki, since the information is already present in another, more appropriate, location. We can, and should, delete extraneous articles like this as it eliminates unnecessary duplication, streamlines the wiki, and makes it a more enjoyable site while retaining all the exploration and discussion of characters like this who make the Mass Effect universe so fascinating. By deleting this, we fully support the value of the character, demonstrating that the character, while minor, merits inclusion in the major articles people come to this wiki for. As deleting this article clearly adds to the value of the wiki and makes it, in my opinion, much more interesting, I therefor STRONGLY support deleting. :) SpartHawg948 00:35, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Oppose. There's no such thing as too much information on a wiki. Whether others agree or disagree with my statement is irrelevant at this point, it's just my thought on this. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 02:05, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) The deletion proposal passes 4-4 (in a tie, admin votes are tie-breakers). Deleting now. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC)